The Great Escape
by You are my Math
Summary: Prim and proper Hyuga Hinata is the only daughter of the main branch of Hyuga clan. Delinquent boy Uzumaki Naruto is an ex-crew of a known gangster in town. Two people from two different worlds will never collide until she falls in love and he lets her sees the world she never knows about.
1. One In A Million

I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**Chapter One**

* * *

"Is this how I supposed to do it?"

"No, _nooo,_ that's totally wrong!"

"That's not how she looks like! Do it more like this,"

I smudged the lipstick on my lips. "There, will that do?"

She inspected me, rubbed the corner of my lips with her thumb, studied me again, then, "there."

I looked at the mirror, then to her. "I like it better when it's neat."

"And she's not neat!"

I laughed at her reaction.

Then she rolled her eyes to me. "Get going! You know he can't just wait like that!"

I grabbed my small purse, ran toward the door, "oh wait,"

She turned to me, "what?"

"You sure it doesn't—"

"Oh, for Pete's sake Hinata! Will you please," she eyed the stairs, ran past me as I laughed at her reaction again.

"Thank you, Ten."

My name is Hinata Hyuga, sixteen years old, and I'm the only daughter of my parents. I've never had much in life when it comes to experience, my parents are much stricter than they look. I used to attend an exclusive school for girls when I was in my elementary, and middle school years. That was what my parents wanted as—quote and quote—I didn't really have to associate myself with guys. But when I reached my high school years, I pleaded with all I have to my parents to let me attend a normal co-ed school, after seeing Ten, my childhood best friend, hang out with a couple of guys and girls after school.

You could say, I was pretty jealous at that time when I saw her with them. It was one of the hardest days of my life as I had to prove myself to my parents that I could already handle myself at the age of 15.

"Hinata, come on!"

I heard Ten shouted outside of their house.

So today, you could say that was a pretty successful petition that I made back there as I'm about to approach my senior year at the J High next spring. Hopefully, though.

I hopped down on the last step, reached the passenger's door, pretended not to see my cousin's rigid stare toward me, and just went in. Ten was cleaning her small bag at the backseat.

"Hi," I said, smiling sweetly at him.

"Don't be fooled, bro. We took long because of her long-ass whining about her make-up."

"I was just checking if it looks good on me."

"You choose that, and just wouldn't follow how she looks like?"

"Who told you you could dress like that for Halloween?" I turned at my cousin who was turning the wheel around the corner as he spoke. I could still see the stern look on his face as if quietly saying he didn't agree to any of this at all, which was true. He didn't agree. He wouldn't agree to it. Ten and I knew about that.

"Does auntie know?" He asked.

I shut my mouth.

"I think the better question is, does uncle know?"

"No," I said, warning Ten not to speak so much about it. I saw my cousin stiffened as if he was struck by something he shouldn't.

"Don't worry, he won't know," I assured, half-lying and half-praying because I didn't actually lie there. Dad didn't know about this get-up outfit, but he knew about the Halloween party.

"You told him the truth and left the outfit out of it." He snorted. "You're getting worse about lying."

"You mean better." Ten corrected.

"Just this once though," I assured. "You know I really want to try something new for once, you know that Neji..."

He shrugged, turned the wheel, and drove next to a guy in a motorcycle. The car came to a slow stop to that red light on the road. I turned my gaze on the window on my right and looked at the person who was casually leaning on the motorcycle. I blushed when he turned toward my direction, although I couldn't see his eyes because of his black tinted helmet, the fact remained that the person might still have caught me looking right in that direction.

I turned away quickly, and Neji floored it when the light changed to green.

"As I was saying, Neji, you're such a lame-ass friend for bailing us this year."

"I told you I have things to do in the house."

"What things?" Ten asked.

"Personal things."

"I knew. You're a guy after all."

I watched the two of them fought over that. I smiled in amusement how Ten crossed her arms on her chest, and Neji rolled his eyes. And if you were wondering, Neji, Ten, and I had been friends since childhood. I was the youngest by one year than the two of them. But we were all on the same batch of sophomores.

Ten wasn't a family-related, but we treated her as family being she was the only person who sticks with my cousin's attitude.

She knows the hows and what not to do to piss him off, but even if she knew about that, she was pretty much talented in pissing him off.

"If it's about that chic you dated for two months, I made sure she won't be attending this year's party. She was shy to show her face to you. Remember how she puked all night long and you—"

"Just shut up, Ten." Neji warned.

"And you—"

"Do you ever shut your mouth? Or is that a talent of yours?" He said.

I eyed Ten in the backseat. She caught my gaze, shrugged it off, and laughed silently there. I knew Neji saw her by the way he glanced on the rearview mirror and just chose to ignore it.

Neji downshifted, and the car came to stop. "Start going, both of you." He nodded at us.

"Thank you, Neji." I kissed his cheek before I went out. Ten tapped his shoulder once, then threw herself out.

The night wouldn't just stop there without hearing Ten said anything that almost riled Neji.

"Good luck making babies, do a quintuplet for paps, Hyuga-boi."

I laughed when Neji horned several times at us. I pulled Ten, dragged her toward the entrance before I lost the chance to hear the end of it.

"You really should stop teasing him like that. He always makes a scene for the two of us."

"That's nothing. He's just stupid—" I saw Ten quickly turned her head to the right as if lured by the smell we caught just now. "Is that... a chicken barbecue?"

Before I could even pull her back to me, she was already on the door at the back which I knew was led to the back kitchen.

I fidget at the thought of being left on my own here. Looking around, I haven't seen many familiar faces, I knew and recognized a few, but it wasn't enough since I doubted they knew me. Some glanced twice toward my direction and left again. I didn't think too much of it, as I began to feel anxious.

I even heard one laughed when she saw my costume. I felt a shiver ran down my spine when she glared at me afterward. I ignored that too as I looked down and studied myself. I was sure that the character I was wearing right now was wearing dark stockings, and… although my shorts weren't that too short… I still think I looked all right.

I looked around the room. It wasn't full yet but it was enough to make you speak louder over the loud blast of songs in the background.

I looked at the pool area—no. I shook my head, that's a no, no. Too many people I don't know there.

I glanced at the dining table, saw people doing beer pong, and made an automatic pass to that.

I remembered Neji, he'd get mad if he found out I drink with people I don't know, especially if Ten wasn't around to check on me.

I stared at the sofa in the living room and contemplated about it before I saw a couple lunged themselves there, all while kissing passionately in front of so many people.

I bit my lower lip, while everything sunk into me eventually.

I couldn't do it.

I couldn't associate myself with people like them. It was just hard.

"Excuse me,"

I turned around, saw a tall guy standing there.

"Are you supposed to be... Harley Quinn?"

I remembered how Ten always told me to keep it short but friendly so I wouldn't scare away people.

Keep it short but friendly.

Keep it _short,_ "yeah." But _friendly,_ "want some of me?"

He looked at me rigidly. If I hadn't known better, I would've probably guessed that he stopped breathing right on the spot.

I blinked. "Uh, are you okay?" I asked.

He laughed. "Yeah," he laughed again. "I just think," I saw him looked at me from head to toe. "Your costume, it looks great. It's cute, suits you."

I felt my face heated up. Words stumbled in my mouth.

"Newcomer?"

I nodded. "Yeah. I just went in with my best friend."

"Oh, where is she?" He searched across the crowd, then turned to me smilingly.

"Um, she went at the back kitchen to uh," I pointed my finger to the door at the corner. "To uh, get herself some chicken barbecue."

He chuckled. "Neat." He said. "Come on, let's go somewhere."

"I…" I turned to him, turned to the door at the back, and prayed that I followed Ten's advice correctly. "Okay."

I walked toward where the foods at. I mostly followed him as I felt him placed a hand on my upper back, and led me away.

"So, are you a freshman?"

"No, I'm in my second year."

"Really? Have we met? I haven't seen you around J High, do you go there?"

"Yeah, maybe you're just busy."

He shrugged, went to get a class on the counter. "Maybe I was—oh, please sit. Make yourself at home—aha, I know what you're thinking, not my home though."

"Oh," I sat on one of the high stool chairs on the bar counter.

"I just knew the owner, we're buddies you see, that fucking jerk—oops, sorry. I didn't mean that."

"No, no, it's okay."

"Really? Still, sorry. Some drinks?" He offered. I knew a few drinks, Neji told me once about it. That one was Jack Daniels, pretty hard for someone like me who had never tasted one before.

"Just..." I looked at the pitcher of juice on the counter corner, wondering first if it was okay to just go for it instead. "Just juice is okay," I said afterward.

He turned to see the pitcher. "Okay." He shrugged. "So how come I didn't notice you before?"

I looked at my laps, growing self-conscious for some reason. "I look different from what I look like right now."

"That's impossible, I'm sure you look stunning in your usual self."

I smiled, feeling embarrassed now all of a sudden. It was a habit of me to look down, and it was one thing Ten had been saying to me. Don't look down even when you're feeling shy about it. That's how I scare away people, she said.

"You know," he slid down the glass toward me. I grew tense when he sat beside me, I've never been so close to a guy before. Neji was the closest guy I had gotten close to, not that he was my cousin but because he was the only guy who didn't find me weird. So with a guy, I didn't even know for at least twenty minutes or so, this felt new to me. "I never pass an opportunity when it comes right in front of my door."

I grew even tenser when he leaned in.

I moved back slightly, out of reflexes, feeling my breath stuck on my throat.

"Sorry," I said.

He laughed and pulled away. "Sorry, sorry that's probably the alcohol."

I smiled apologetically at him as I held the glass he slid across the table. "It's okay. I understand."

"You know, you look so shy—your lipstick... it looks messy."

I blushed a hundred times from before. This is what I've been telling Ten a while ago. I shouldn't have let her rubbed away the lipstick. I grabbed a mirror on my purse, "excuse me, I'll just fix myself." I turned around the stool, then studied myself in the mirror.

"Excuse me, but can I please have a tissue?" I asked.

"Oh sure."

He handed me one. I grabbed the paper, and wiped the excess on the corner of my lip, wondering if I looked silly while I was talking to him. He wasn't in a Halloween costume. He looked more of a casual guy, who just didn't care if this was a costume party or not. I gathered myself altogether as I put past the thought. I did the same thing on the other side of my lips. Once I was done, I studied myself well in the mirror, making sure I wouldn't embarrass myself in front of anyone else again.

I turned around.

"There, you look prettier with that." He smiled at me reassuringly.

"Sorry, I thought I'd look good with that exaggeration."

He waved a finger at my face, while he held up his glass with the same hand. "Nah, it's cool. How 'bout a toast?"

"Oh, okay." I grabbed my drink and raised it with him.

"For more opportunities—"

"Excuse me,"

Before I could turn around to see the source of the voice, the guy I was talking with was suddenly hurled down on the floor. I barely had the time to register what just happened. I whipped my gaze to the guy who threw him off. I was scared when I saw the person mad irritated to the guy he threw off.

"You son of a bitch! What the fuck are you doing?" The guy I was talking with just moments a while shouted obviously pissed off.

"Bastard, are you seriously trying to drug her?"

My eyes widened when I heard those words. I stared at the glass, at a loss for words.

"What the fuck are you saying? I ain't doing anything?"

"I've been watching you, you think no one would notice?"

"Fuck you! I told I ain't doing anything." He got up and lunged to him. "The bitch wants it herself, ask her!"

I sunk into my seat when I felt all the eyes directed on me. It was getting crowded. Everything was both quiet and loud. My mind told me I should move, that I should run away, that I should… as soon as I shot my eyes toward the two men who were in front me, I was stuck on my chair, unable to leave the scene. My eyes searched for Ten's among the growing crowd, but I couldn't find her.

"See?"

I pulled my eyes toward the guy who I was just talking with seconds ago, he smiled at me, and my whole body shrunk at the sight of it.

"The bitch came to me on her own. I didn't do nothin', man."

The guy beside me looked at me as I froze there. I felt the warning in those bright blue eyes of his before his expression changed, and before I could stand from my seat to stop him—because I had the strong, imminent hunch of what he'd do next—he swung around quickly, punched the guy squarely in the jaw, so hard, he went reeling backward and hit the kitchen counter on the wall.

"How's that possible when I'm her boyfriend, asshole?"

Everything that time stopped until he grabbed me by the elbow, and ran away from the growing crowd.

I saw Ten came back from the back kitchen to see me being pulled by someone I didn't know.

I was breathing hard when we finally reached outside. I forced myself to stay composed as much as possible but the trauma that the scene brought seconds ago was making it hard for me to be calm. I turned around to the guy and realized how he was still holding my hand.

He was also breathing hard.

"Um…" I tried to catch his attention.

"You," he inhaled in full before he exhaled. Turning to me, he said, "are the most naive girl, I've seen so far."

"I'm sorry." I hesitantly tried to pull away from his hand.

"Oh, sorry." He let go of my hand as soon as he realized it. "If I didn't come there, that bastard will probably be over you all night long. I hate punks like him, they got nothing else to do but prey on naive girls like you. Damn bastard, he's getting on my nerves even now! Lady, you should think twice on who you are going with next time, that was a close call—eh? Eh? _Eh?_ Why are you crying?"

I didn't realize it before, but when I touched my face… tears.

There were tears. Why am I crying?

"What? Did he really hurt you anywhere? Damn asshole! Stay here—"

I reached for the stranger's arm out of reflexes. I didn't want to create anymore scene. This was fine already. I also couldn't help but think about the looks that we were suddenly getting at the moment.

"What?"

My shaky hands were struggling to hold him in place. I was still nervous about what just happened. "Um, no, it's okay. He didn't hurt me anywhere."

"Then why are you crying?" He bent down. I felt him about to reach down at me but was unsure of it.

"It's just… I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cause you a-any trouble back there."

"What are you talking about? It's common sense to save someone from a prick like him. Besides, I just couldn't ignore it. That's just stupid, you know! So you should be careful next time. Okay?"

I sniffed. "Thank you."

"Here, wipe your face."

"Hinata!" At this point, I turned around to see Ten walking over to us. She was waving her hand, and she had a concerned look on her face as soon as I saw her there. "Are you okay?"

I nodded at her.

"Are you seriously, seriously okay?"

I nodded, wiping away the tears that were threatening to fall again. My silence probably bothered her, then I saw her already staring at the guy I was with. She wasn't too happy, her suspicious look at the guy told me so much about it.

"He didn't do anything, Ten," I assured her. "He was the one who saved me. I wouldn't know what would happen if he hadn't come—" I turned to him, bowed down, and said my gratitude to which he immediately raised my head.

"Seriously." He said.

Ten glared at him at first but the look eventually passed when she pulled her gaze at me. She pounced at me, wide arms pulling me into a tight hug. She snuggled her face right into my neck and shouted right at my ear. "_Hinataaaa, _I'm sorry for leaving you behind there. I shouldn't have left my baby girl alone there—and what happened to your lipstick, you cleaned that up?"

I nodded, feeling at ease now. Somehow, Ten's presence made it light.

"Now that I look at it, why were you with a guy like him in the first place?"

I bit my inner cheek, wondering if it was ever all right to say it. "I followed your advice."

She raised a brow at me.

"The one where you said I should just keep it short and friendly when talking to someone."

I glanced at the guy who seemed to be interested in what Ten and I were talking about.

"I told him, hi and if he wanted some of me."

Surprised was an understatement to both of them. They gaped at me as if the two of them had seen a spirit. I looked to either of them, wondering if anything was surprising to what I'd just said just now. "What?" I said, growing embarrassed at the stares I've been getting to the two of them.

Ten made a solid facepalm.

I glanced at the guy who was turning red for some reason I didn't know.

"You said that to him? No wonder that jerk was all over you, thinking he has the full rights to you." Ten was shaking her head.

"Um, is there something wrong with what I just said to him? I was being friendly though."

I watched the guy, I thought he was trying not to meet eyes with me.

"Everything, damn Hinata! I told you to keep it short and friendly, not flirty! You practically told him to make-out with you!"

I felt my face heated up so much I thought I suddenly got a fever because of it. I tried to say something but I couldn't. Words failed me. Words stuck on my throat. Words were just not enough for now. I just wanted to run away, and hide behind the covers of my bed.

Ten patted my head, but I didn't think that would ease away what I've been feeling now. I felt dizzy, and anxious all at once. "This would be the last time okay, okay?" She said.

I didn't say something to that.

"Uhhh…"

I turned around to the guy—what's his name anyway? I haven't had the chance to ask him that—and saw him turning red too.

"I figured… uhh… I haven't introduced myself. I'm Naruto, and—" he ducked his head down as low as it would go. "I'm sorry for what happened a while ago—I think, uh, I shouldn't have gotten myself involved with you…"

"Naruto, right? Aw, come on, don't be like that!" Ten was already at his heels, laughing nervously for some reason I didn't know. "This girl owes her life to you, so don't blame yourself. Look,"

I caught the light on the look Ten gave me.

"Why don't you two just ditch the party, you know, get to know each other?"

I whipped my gaze at her.

"That was a joke." She eyed me, then continued, "But seriously though, I don't think both of you are still welcome to the party."

"Aren't we going home yet?" I asked her.

To which she replied, "no, I'm going with the bunch after the party—" she motioned to the group of girls and boys by the doorway, they saw me and waved at me. I smiled unsurely "—don't disturb the man—Neji—your cousin, I mean. He's busy with his stuff."

I gaped at her as she held up two peace signs over her head while she skipped back to her group of friends waiting at the entrance. "Naruto, man, I entrusted to you my friend, take good care of her, she's pretty naive sometimes. Hinata, hey! Give me a call, all right?" She winked at me, then disappeared right in the door.

The moment Ten disappeared, there was a quick silence growing behind me. I turned around and saw him—Naruto-san—checking his phone. An old-school flip phone. I didn't bother to say something, and let the pause sink in the usual way. I heard a flip, and from the corners of my eyes, I saw him shoved his phone back in his pocket.

"So where are you now?"

The toes of my feet curled. "Home, I guess."

He nodded. "Ahh, okay, then. Will you be walking or…"

"Walking," I said.

"Okay. Be safe then." He waved at me. And I smiled back at him.

"Thank you again."

"That's nothing at all." He began walking. "So, I'll be going here…"

"All right," I said reassuringly. I went on my own as soon as I saw him turned away.

I should just probably call Neji. Tell him the truth, or maybe… not. Maybe not. I should just keep that one between me, and Ten, and… Naruto-san. Besides—

"Hinata!"

I felt my heart jumped on my throat. _Why? _I turned around and saw him walking over to me. "Y-yeah?"

"If it's alright with you, can I get you a ride home?"

"Uh…" I swallowed thickly.

"No pressure. We're good if you don't want to."

Up close, I was suddenly embarrassed to look right into his bright blue eyes. "It's all right."

I wasn't sure if that was a breath of relief that I just heard, but he said. "Cool."

And I was smiling at him again.

"Stay there. I'll get my ride."

I nodded at him. For some reason, I didn't feel uneasy about my decision. Neji would've probably scolded me if I had gone with another stranger again when just moments a while I was involved in an incident with a stranger I met at the party. I wouldn't put it past him, that's a pretty obvious reaction. Not far from where I stood, I heard a collective rumble of an engine coming toward where I was.

I looked over and saw the same sleek black motorcycle I've seen a while ago on the road.

I gaped when I saw Naruto-san behind that helmet.

"Naruto-san?" I said in a shaky, stammering voice.

He looked apologetic. "Sorry. If you're expecting a nice red car or something, I only have this."

I shook my head. "No, it's okay. This is fine. I-I don't mind at all…" I tried to ignore my thoughts. Did that mean he'd already seen me a while ago?

He grinned. "Really?"

I laughed nervously, wondering if this was purely coincidental or… I tried very much to dismiss my thoughts when he looked at me.

"Hop in, Hinata. Oh wait," he handed me an orange leather biker jacket which I took hesitantly. "Wear that." He said.

"But don't you need it more? Aren't you going to get cold while you drive?"

"I'm good! Don't mind me, just wear it. You're gonna freeze once we hit the road." Knowing that he kind of noticed my outfit, made me wish that I was wearing something longer than this.

I got on his bike as he held my hand for assistance. His hand was cold and I battled with the thought to just give back his jacket. Maybe, I should just call a cab.

"Wear this too." He handed me his helmet.

"No, no. You need it more than I do."

"I swear, I'll be fine." He dismissed any attempt I did for convincing him that I didn't need a helmet as he revved the engine. I tried to pretend not to have any problem with my hair and the helmet he let me borrowed as I find my way out of it. He waited patiently, I felt that I shouldn't have accepted his offer because that'd mean I would be troubling him again. But he waited there, glanced over his shoulder to check if I was fine, and asked me if I was all right.

"Y-yeah." My hands fumbled on the lock of the helmet. Feeling helpless already, he turned around and clasped the lock for me himself.

I caught my breath on how close he was to me.

He looked at me in the eyes. "Ready?"

"Y-yeah."

He smiled and turned around. "I'm guessing this is your first time?"

"Y-yeah. Sorry."

He took off. I suddenly grew conscious, if I should grab onto his shoulders, or just balance myself on my own. I had never been on a motorcycle bike before. Dad was pretty much against it, mom just didn't like me hanging around with people who ride bikes for leisure. I was, for the longest time, a pretty secluded child, if it weren't for Ten's spontaneous burst of energy, and Neji's unapologetic tolerance sometimes.

"Hold on tight!" He yelled over the roaring sound of an engine.

I scanned the things of where I could hold on since I've been balancing myself since he took off. Good thing he'd been driving at a good amount of speed.

"Put your arms around my waist! So you won't fall!"

I hesitated against it. But all the hesitations disappeared when I heard Ten's ghost voice in my head.

I bit the insides of my cheek. "If you don't mind!" I shouted against the wind and engine. "I will hold you like this!"

"Keep it tight, lady! Be sure not to fall!"

I blushed when I felt him pulled my arm and placed it securely around his stomach.

"Sorry," I mumbled.

"It's okay! Just don't whisper in my neck like that!"

I blushed even harder.

"I'm very ticklish! Sorry!"

* * *

"So where is he?"

I shrugged. I watched Ten stuffed sushi in her mouth.

"You don't know?" I pointed the soy sauce on the corner of her lips, she wiped it off, then spoke again. "You didn't ask him anything?"

"I didn't," I answered truthfully. Honestly speaking, I didn't want to bother Naruto-san again. He'd done enough for the night. He saved me from the guy at the party, pretended to be my boyfriend—I still blushed on the thought of it—and gave me a ride home. All to check if I got home safe. I couldn't pay him enough for what he did to me.

"So, it's like a one-night stand thing?" Ten said casually.

I whipped my gaze at her. "No." I felt my face got warm, and as her words repeated over and over in my mind I got dizzy.

"It's the same thing." Ten raised a pair of chopsticks in front of my face and waved it. "You met for some fated reason, he saved you, and after all that, he drove you home safe. Then you guys went on with your old lives like nothing happened. A one-night thing."

"I still won't forgive him for pretending to be your boyfriend just to save you from that guy," Neji said as he appeared from the living room.

Ten rolled her eyes to that. She made a few faces before she turned around. "Oh please, Neji. Get over it. Just be thankful that he saved your cousin. Will you?"

Neji glared at her. But he was silent about it. Or so I thought he was. "He should've just been honest about it." He said underneath his breath.

The two of us heard it, but it was Ten who had a violent reaction to it. "Don't mind him." She whispered to me. "So, anything else happened after that?"

I shrugged, remembering the night Naruto-san drove me home safely to my house. I turned to Ten who was staring at me as she finished up her sushi. I glanced over to Neji who was now in the living room, sitting and watching television. I knew very well that he was listening to us, that TV's sound was so low. It almost seemed as if it was muted.

"He asked for my number," I confessed.

I felt everything went still.

Ten eyed me expectantly.

"But Dad was already at the doorway."

"Did you give him your number?"

I shook my head, wondering even to myself why I sounded so disappointed there.

"But _why?_"

"Dad was already at the doorway. Dad would kill him if he saw someone he didn't know right in front of his door."

"So, what did you do?" Before I could even answer her, she widened her eyes. "Please don't tell me you did that."

I bit my lower lip. "I shooed him away."

"But _why? _We've talked about this already, Hinata! This is why you're not getting anywhere with your life, with friends, and even your love life—_hey!_ Lower down that TV, you jerk! Why did you suddenly boost the sound!"

I tapped my fingers on the wooden table. I didn't think I should drag this on, knowing how my parents would react to this. It was a good decision that I shooed him away before dad sees him, right? But why do I suddenly feel like regretting it for some reason?

"Look, Hinata. An opportunity like that comes once in a while, even once in a lifetime—"

"Don't feed her with things you believe, Tenten."

"—Shut up, Nej. Here, Hinata. Think about it this way, guys like that… is just a one-shot thing. Destiny placed him right in front of your door for a reason. If you lost them for the first time, you lost them forever. Look, don't give me that sorry look now, I just wanted you to think, twenty, thirty years from now, I want you to be able to say that you have the guts to break all these imaginary rules you set yourself into for this one thing. Because it's worth it. You know it's worth it."

"Tenten."

I heard Neji's cautionary voice.

"If uncle shot him on the spot with his shotgun then to hell with it! At least you tried."

I felt a big lump on my throat, it was making me hard to breathe. And I felt like crying.

"Tenten."

"What?" I watched as she snapped to Neji. "What are you trying to point out now?" She was pissed off, but when she turned around. "Oh my gosh, why are you crying, Hinata?"

"Huh?"

"Hinata, baby. Why are you crying?" Ten asked me again.

I felt an unexplainable pang in my chest. One that wouldn't just go away, no matter how I tried so hard to breathe normally. Why was I even crying over this? Did that night with Naruto-san really made such an impression to me? I ducked my head down on the table, and I could already hear myself crying. Did I really pass up a good opportunity there… no…

Does this mean… I like him the first time I met him…?

"Hinata, I didn't mean it that way." Ten patted my back. But for some reason, I just couldn't stop crying.

_Why?_ Maybe because even after all this time I still didn't have the courage to go after what I want.

"Hinata, I didn't say he was your Mr. Right or something. There's no way knowing he was or is or will. It's okay. You'll be fine. There's still plenty of fish in the sea—"

"Idiot. Hinata doesn't need a guy. She's okay without one."

"Yeah right. I know that. I'm just saying that it's gonna be okay. There's still plenty of chances to go after what you want in the future."

"Hinata."

I stopped myself from crying when I heard Neji called out my name. Somehow I felt at ease. "I'm sorry for crying. I-I didn't m-mean to. I'm just—" hic "—sad—" hic "—t-that's all."

"I'm sorry, Hina."

I sniffed, smiled reassuringly at her. "It's okay, Tenten. You didn't do a-anything. If any, thank you for making me realize it all at once."

Ten laughed nervously at me when I saw her took a glimpse at Neji. "Aha ha ha, don't say that. Anyway, I think I should go make something—" before I could even hear the end of her sentence, she already disappeared in the kitchen which was at the furthest part of the house.

Neji chased her with a glint in his eyes. "Oy! Come back here!"

"I didn't do anything!"

I laughed when the two of them ran inside. I wiped the tears on my face and sighed deeply.

Next time, I will be able to say that I have the guts to go for what I want in the future.

* * *

a/n: wow, a new story. i always have a thing for bad-boy and good-girl type of romance.


	2. You're Still the One

I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

* * *

I stared at the sketch I made on the back of my notebook, half-listening to our English teacher as she talked about the works of Jane Austen. Jane Austen who was born on December 16th of 1775; who was famous for her darling kid, Pride and Prejudice; who reconciled the gap between romance and realism.

I glanced up and saw Kurenai-san shook her head when the one she called in the back wasn't able to give her a correct answer. I flipped my notebook and turned to an empty page to start writing again.

I heard the people in the back started talking silently to themselves. I listened halfheartedly to them, how they hated the new teacher, how they'd always been the ones that were being called, and how I was the only student in class that was being favored by her. I closed my eyes, sighing deeply. I tried to ignore it as much as I could but a part of me just wished the time would just fast forward.

An announcement came from the LCD before we could even hear what the principal would say, I could already hear the students in the back start packing up and getting themselves ready to leave the class. Usually, when there is an announcement, it's either the class is suspended, or there is a prompt faculty meeting that is about to hold in the conference hall, which is right. All classes are suspended for a prompt faculty meeting.

"Don't forget the activity sheets for tomorrow!"

Kurenai-sensei shouted over the noise of students hurrying to leave the class. I ducked my head apologetically to her as I stepped outside the room.

"Hinata, I have to thank you for emailing the manuals to the rest of the class."

"It's nothing at all, Kurenai-sensei," I said, smiling at her.

She smiled back at me before I left the class.

* * *

Later that day, as soon as I returned my books in the locker, I ran into Ten, who seemed to be so delight in seeing me there. Neji was at her heels and just seemed not to care about anything at all.

"What's up, Hinata? Where do you wanna head first?"

I shrugged. "Home, I guess. I need to finish my report for Jane Austen—"

"_Huuuush_, you got plenty of time to finish that, genius."

"At least she does her homework unlike you." Neji began.

Ten glared at him as we both walked outside the campus. I looked at both of them and smiled. "It's actually due on Tuesday."

Ten swung her arm around my shoulders, grinning at me. "See, it's next year—I mean, next week," she said, laughingly. "Hmm… had any plans for prom? You got any dresses to wear yet?"

I shrugged again. To be honest, I still didn't have any plans for it, although… maybe I have one. In the back of my notebook. The kind of dress that I wanted to wear, but I'm gonna have to keep that to myself. I wouldn't want Ten to tease me about it.

"Don't be like that. Let's both go to prom!"

I turned to Neji at the side, who was only silently listening to us. "Neji?" I asked.

"Oh? He doesn't plan to come at all. You know, he's that kind of guy who has no plans to have some fun in his life. Let's just leave the man by himself."

"Why?" I asked.

Along our walks, we passed by the football field where I saw that guy who I had run into a while ago. I watched as he passed the ball to another player. I wondered if they planned to stay for a while even if the classes were already suspended.

"Hinata!"

"Oh?" I snapped my gaze to her.

"I said—" she continued as she dragged me by the neck "—he got plans with his girl."

I looked over my shoulder. "Really?" I asked Neji.

He only rolled his shoulders, looked at Ten… or more likely glared behind her back, I could already imagine the hole he made there by just looking, then he rolled his eyes.

"It's really odd, you see, I mean, what kind of girl passed up the chance to dress up? More importantly, for the prom? It's the prom for crying out loud. Not a chance I'd trade it for a night with a guy I just met on a club or something." Ten shook her head. I could only laugh at that as I didn't know what to say myself either. She was right though, but maybe Neji and his new girlfriend have an even more special occasion for that day that a high school prom is nothing compared to it.

But maybe that was just me. Neji knew what he was doing anyway.

"Anyway," Ten pulled my shoulders and I swung to look at her.

"Y-yes?"

"We got an even more important issue to think."

"Which is?"

"You."

"Me?"

"Yes, you."

"Why me?" I asked her. If I remembered it right, I had no other issues to tend to. Except, maybe for the report that I had to finish by Tuesday. But I figured that wasn't the thing she was talking about, so I left it at that. I stared at Ten, waiting for answers, but I was dragged toward the parking lot behind the building, where Neji parked that morning.

I hopped in the passenger's seat. Ten must've seen the sudden worry on my face because she tapped my shoulder as soon as she went in the backseat. "Don't worry it's nothing big deal."

Neji ignored the whole exchange of convos between Ten and I. He drove us to the nearest coffee shop, the usual one I say. Actually, I'd say the place where we usually hang out when we were much younger.

Inside, Ten ordered a pancake partnered with 2 pieces of chicken, while Neji and I just settled for some drinks.

"_Aaaaaah,_" Ten plopped down herself on the cushioned seat by the window. "It's been so long since we last go here!"

"Don't be too loud." Neji began.

Ten ignored him. She stretched her legs underneath the table like a cat, sighing loudly, she turned to the window. "This feels so much better."

Neji made himself comfortable across her seat.

I sat down on the last seat facing the window.

"This place brings back so many memories." Ten reminisced.

Neji snorted. "Like when you ran away from home because someone ate your favorite chicken barbecue."

"Oh yeah? How 'bout that time you broke up with your first girlfriend." Ten smirked when Neji glared at her. "You were trying not to cry that night, I even had to hitch a ride in the middle of the night just so I can go pick up your whiny ass."

Neji rolled his eyes at her. He decided to shut up to that.

"Or Hinata's overly dramatic whine because uncle won't let her go sleepover in my house."

I frowned at the thought. But pushed the thought away.

I was fixing my hair to the back when Ten leaned forward with a pull. She almost hit the coffee table because of that.

"Do you wanna go look for dresses together this Saturday?"

"Hmm… okay." I said. I almost wanted to tell her that I planned to have my dress personally tailored but I guessed that was too much. It was just a prom, anyway. No matter how much Ten said it was the prom of the year. It was still just a prom anyway. "What are you planning to wear anyway?"

She thought for a second. "A cocktail dress maybe."

"With frills?"

"No."

"With lace?"

"No?"

"Oh, with beads?"

"No?" Ten stared at me with all that confusion in her eyes that I had to move back on my seat. "You already have something in my mind, don't you?"

I shook my head, feeling a little embarrassed. "No, I just… I think those things are nice… and well, I think it would suit you."

"No." Ten was quick to refuse that. "What I want is something simple, something white," she said.

Neji scoffed. "White? What are you playing? Someone else's bride?"

"Yeah," Ten said without hesitation.

I turned my head back to her. Neji raised a brow at her in an amused way. But dropped it anyway.

"Lemme see it," Ten asked me.

"What is?"

"The dress. I know you made a sketch of it. Lemme see."

I hesitated for a second but relented anyway. I grabbed my notebook in my bag and showed the sketch I made a while ago in class. "It's simple. I-I just made it while I was in English." I looked at her face for any sort of dislike.

I found none, then she turned to me. "It's cute. You'll look good in blue."

"Really?"

"Yup."

By that time, our orders already came. Ten was already excited to eat her chicken.

"Just make it light blue, and all heads will be turning at you, Princess."

I blushed at the thought. "Is it too much? I mean, it's just a sketch. I-I really don't want to attract any more bad guy like before." Before I could even hear myself said that one, Ten was already looking at me with smiling eyes.

"Aha!"

"W-What?"

"I knew it. You're still hung up on him. That blond boy with scratches on his face."

"O-Of course not. I'm just saying that I didn't want something like that to happen to me a-again, you see. And, it's Naruto-san."

She nodded seemingly convinced as she took a bite on her beloved chicken. "You got a point."

"R-Right?"

"Because there's no way it's possible for _Naruto-san _to save you again if something like that happens to you again."

I felt my face heated up.

"If something like that happens, I'll make sure they regret it."

"Neji, come on. Why are you always ruining the fun? I was just messing with her." She rolled her eyes. She grabbed her drink then took a sip on it. "It's been a year since that happened. Your cousin here is pretty much hang up to that guy ever since he saved her from that pervert. Let her have a moment."

"That Naruto, Baruto or whoever that guy was, I'll make sure he regrets it too."

"Aw, come on. Do you ever get over with things?" Ten wiped her fingers before she reached over to rub his head. "It's okay, Nej. Hinata will be fine now."

"Don't put the grease on my hair."

"I wiped my hand, dumbass! See?" I laughed when she threw him the tissue she used. "Long-haired dumbass. Why is your cousin always like that?"

I giggled even more, watching them made my thoughts about a certain boy disappeared. At least that was what I thought because even now, I still wondered about him and the night he saved me from that guy at the party.

We stayed a bit late than we had planned.

Our talk lasted until Neji got a call from the girl he was dating. He bid his goodbye to the two of us, with Ten saying that he was just that whipped. The two of us stayed a bit more and made the most out of our hangout. After that, we walked home together after all we lived in the same residence.

* * *

Morning came quickly after that. I had breakfast with my parents. Dad was on his way to the company when Neji came by in his car. Seeing that it was still kind of early to be in school, Neji had a second batch of breakfast with our family again since… well… I knew for a fact that he already had breakfast in their home.

He eyed me but I decided to just play along.

And after that, we were in front of Ten's house.

Neji used to hate giving free rides to anyone… except for me. But maybe it just grew to him, and eventually became a habit after doing it almost every day. Because even if Ten hadn't asked for it unlike before, wherein she really pestered him to give her a ride as well for living in the same residence we were, Neji was doing it out of his will. What was amusing to see was, he never really just forget us. Even if he got a girlfriend in the past or a girlfriend in the future, we never leave his first five priorities in life.

I remembered Ten teasing that he might enter a relationship where he'd be the submissive one.

Honestly speaking, I didn't doubt it. But that was Neji, so maybe he wouldn't just allow it… easily.

When we reached the school grounds with 30 minutes left in the clock before the first class begins, the three of us went to the lounge area. It wasn't full yet, but there were still a couple of jocks and cheerleaders there.

Although I was okay with most of them, I couldn't help but shiver at the thought of cheerleaders. I was once bullied by one of them because she thought that I was stealing her boyfriend after I was paired up with him in History back in 10th grade. She brought the whole squad on her side against me. Luckily, she transferred school, and the rest of the squad was finally good terms with me.

Ten said that it was because of Neji. _A lot_ of them—no, according to Ten, _all_ of them have a huge crush on my cousin.

I was pulled out of my reverie when I noticed a shadow hovering over me. I looked at the person standing right in front of me. It was the football guy from yesterday.

"Can I help you?" I asked lowly.

I could feel Ten's puzzling look at me.

Neji was nowhere to be found at the moment.

"I know you can."

I tilted my head to the side, when he glanced over his shoulder, then back at me again.

"Can I be your date for prom?"

My eyes widened.

I knew Ten was as surprised as I was.

* * *

a/n: hello, thank you for the faves. please review. :)


	3. Little Wonders

I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**Chapter Three**

* * *

I looked at him with wide eyes, feeling all the blood rushing to my face.

"What?" Was all I could come up with as of the moment.

All the looks shot toward us. This was the scene I never wanted to be part of again.

"I said," he began. "Can I be your date for prom?"

Ten pulled me by the shoulder after that. She eyed me questioningly as though asking where did that come from? When I didn't answer. She voiced it out, loud and clear.

"You know this guy?"

I almost hesitated to that, because I knew the guy. He was the boy I ran into when I was hurrying to get into my next class yesterday. Other than that, I didn't know who he was. Sure, I recognized him by face. He was one of the popular kids, hang out with them too. I'd seen him in the cafeteria with his bros, and some girls. His crew pretty much owned the cafeteria. Popular as ever, it was such a surprise that I'd missed it.

He laughed nervously as he scratched the back of his head. "I was the guy you ran into yesterday. Sorry about that, I wasn't looking. I'm Kiba."

Ten raised her brow. "Inuzuka?"

A pause.

"Ah, the quarterback this year. _Aaah_, I see." Ten turned to me, then back to him. "You know her?"

"Yes. Hyuga Hinata, right? She was pretty popular—" Ten became suspicious. "—to us and some kids. She's not really hard to remember."

I stood up from my seat and ducked my head downward. "I-If this was because of yesterday, I'm sorry for running into y-you. You had to change your clothes because of me."

"Never mind that, we both know it was an accident."

"That was the only time you guys talked?"

I nodded at Ten's question. "Yes, it was my fault."

"And, yet, he was already asking you out."

I blushed even more deeply to that. Thinking about it was pretty embarrassing already and hearing someone voiced it out to me, made it even more embarrassing. Inuzuka-san was still at the hearing range. I didn't dare to look at him. I didn't want to see his reaction on that.

"You must be her friend, don't worry. I actually knew her even before that stuff yesterday."

Ten looked about to rebut. But let it passed. Instead, she turned to me and waited for me to say something… anything at all.

"If you still don't have a date for prom, would you mind being my date for that night?"

I grew antsy of all the gazes that I've been getting. The last time I had the same experience as this was last year… But I didn't want to go there now.

Before I could even say something to his offer, the bell rang for the first class.

Ten was quick to drag me out of the scene. I understood her overprotectiveness to me. In the background, I heard the squad of the football team exchanged high-fives, and I shied away myself from their sight. Ten, however, was a lot tougher as she was still throwing bitter looks at the group; she got a lot of that from Neji. I wouldn't put it past him to rub some of his personality to her.

Then she looked unconvinced and all that judge-y look she was throwing at me.

Sometimes she looked like my mother.

"What happened yesterday?"

"I was running late for my next class because I fell asleep in the library and then when I was near I didn't notice him—Inuzuka-san—then I stumbled on him. His coke spilled over his shirt and…" I trailed off as I have nothing else to say anymore.

Ten shook her head. "I'm not one to pry to your business or to stuff you want in life, but that was Inuzuka. You probably saw him—of course, you saw him! He was friends with those punks in the football team and the cheering squad. He was pretty popular…"

I nodded. I got her point. I wasn't stereotyping him or the kind of group he belonged to. But there was a possibility that they might just be playing… on this field also.

She opened her mouth again but we have a class to attend to.

So I grabbed my chance until I have a chance to hear the end of it.

* * *

On dismissal time, Ten and I went to the small tailor shop not far from the school. We decided to go now because Saturdays are for deliveries.

It was several minutes at most maybe when you walked with a friend, which exactly what I did with Tenten. We talked so much about everything as if we haven't seen each other for a while. Correction though, it was her who did most of the talking, I just listened there with occasional replies from here and there.

Our conversation went from yesterday's class suspension because apparently some kid in school got involved in a dirty fight with a pack of guys in the street. Then it changed to how auntie wouldn't let her have money to buy a dress for prom. If you didn't know, Tenten does the job. She delivers authentic Chinese foods to the neighborhood. Their family's specialty was the Dim Sum treats, which was really good, too good. I had a taste of it once and I finally understood why the neighborhood was so into it. Not that I doubted them, but now I finally understood.

Mom loved it too.

So Ten begrudgingly stuck to what had been offered to her.

Auntie told her that she could just wear the white dress she wore back in the days; saying that it fitted her to the tee.

"But it was a gown, fucking wedding gown. How am I supposed to go to the prom with a gown?"

"Neji would drive," I said.

"No, I mean, who goes to prom wearing a fucking wedding gown?"

I giggled when I suddenly remembered Neji joking about how she was going to play a bride in prom.

"That's just crazy. Mom's crazy."

I patted her head. This might at least calm her down even for just a bit.

"What about you?"

"Hmm?"

We've already entered the small shop. It was full of colorful textiles at the front of the store. But this part of the store was most likely the part where you just went over with everything else and when you didn't find anything you like from it, you proceed to the back room where the fabrics were lined or piled up neatly.

"Promise me you're gonna wear something nice for the night."

I picked up the white fabric that was over the rest of the fabrics, raised it in front of her. I looked at her knowingly to which she caught and rolled her eyes.

"Oh, please," she said.

I laughed. "Okay, I will."

"Promise?"

"When did I ever say no to you?" I said.

"Promise?"

"Cross my heart." Well, I was here anyway. It wasn't like I got any choice anyway too.

"You're gonna stick with the blue? Or change it?"

I shrugged. "You think pink is good also?'

"Honestly, let's just go with the original color." I saw Ten picked up the light blue color and studied it.

"Can I help you, girls?"

"Uh, can you make this into a dress?"

I turned to the lady, probably mid-30s to early-40s.

She looked at either of us. "Who's gonna wear it?"

"She is."

She smiled at me as she took the textile from Ten. "All right. Follow me."

We went to the back room which I assumed led to the fitting room. It was a small shop but you'd never believe how roomy it was inside. Ten was behind me, scanning for fabrics. Maybe she was still hang up on choosing a dress for her own. She was after all was much more excited than I was.

"Ten," I called out to her.

"Yeah?" She said, in the middle of sifting through the fabrics.

"I'll lend you some money, just look for what you want," I said.

She lit up upon hearing what I just said and I smiled knowing that even if it was just a little I could help my best friend. But as quick as the lights came in her eyes, it was lost, fleeting in the air... lost forever. "Nu-uh." She shook her head. "I like the offer. But don't underestimate my feelings. I don't dwell on stuff like that."

"You sure?"

"I mean, I'm tempted—"

"Then don't worry about it."

"—but it isn't the only thing I think about, my date, I still have to tell him the change of plans. Oh, please, don't look at me like that, I can wear the gown—" she scoffed derisively "—sure I will whine about it for days but life goes on."

I smiled at her. "If that's what you want then okay."

The whole afternoon was dedicated to choosing the right design for my dress. I showed the lady the dress that I sketched yesterday and she was rather impressed to see me making a dress of my own.

It was fun because obviously, Ten was already… pretty much friends with the lady. She gave us a 10 percent discount which was amazing because it showed _how handy she was in such situation._ Her words, not mine.

* * *

That night, I was in front of the mirror as I tied my hair into a tight bun. I just finished with my stuff about Jane Austen. It didn't take me that long since I had a background in her history after hours and hours of spending my free time in the library.

I grinned at my reflection and thought how puffy my cheeks were. Neji used to tease me about it when we were young. I hadn't paid much attention to it because dad said that I looked okay and cute, which I doubted. He was my father after all, of course, he was biased about me.

Suddenly I felt a quick stab on my lower stomach. I picked the eye cream and put some under my eyes. I tried to ignore the pang that I felt again until I no longer could. I hurried inside the bathroom to check. I thought I was having number 2 but figured that I was just having my period.

I cleaned up and used the last pad I had in the drawer.

It was 10 PM, mom and dad wouldn't let me go out at such an hour just to buy something. That was for sure. I went downstairs, at the back where the helpers were sleeping, I snuck in to check Nana. She was the helper that was personally assigned to me. I saw her in front of the TV, I leaned in even more, I didn't want to draw attention to myself if they were already sleeping. I found Nana fast asleep on the couch.

I went out of their room and just decided to leave it be until tomorrow.

"Hinata-sama."

I jumped. Turning around, "Oh, it's you."

"What are you doing down here?"

I thought for a moment if I should say it but decided against the idea since I didn't want to bother people especially when they were already sleeping soundly.

"Oh, um… nothing. Um, actually, can you drive me to the nearest convenience store?"

"Why is that?"

"I… I forgot to buy something."

"Okay, ma'am. I'll just tell your father."

"No need. I already told him and he already said okay."

He looked as if he was about to argue but let it passed. Ko Hyuga was dad's personal bodyguard; a distant relative.

Ko drove me to the nearest 7/11. I got out of the car and proceeded to the most important one.

I grabbed two packs of napkin just in case. Some Samanco. Some Mochifuwa Pancake. And maybe strawberry milk.

_Oh. _

I almost lost my balance because of the guy who bumped me.

"Sorry."

"It's okay." I grabbed the Samanco that the man in hoody picked from the ground.

He turned around before I could even say my thanks.

I went to the counter before I have some impulsive buying again.

I tiptoed and checked Ko behind the wheel, waiting patiently at me. He nodded me to keep going because it was getting late and I thought he already figured out that I didn't really tell dad that I was going out for a bit.

"That'd be 928 yen."

"What?!"

I jumped a step behind when the man in front of me shrieked. I kinda not like it when people do that. Ten does that sometimes… before… until Neji told her to stop.

"W-Whaddya mean almost a thousand yen for 6 items?!"

"S-Sir, it's what the machine says. Price on the back."

"Never mind, never mind. I'm just gonna have to take this back to the rack. Sorry."

From behind the man's back, I nervously took a glimpse at the crew on the counter. He just sighed so loud as the man took all the items he got.

"I'll get this one instead—no, not that—just include this one also. Can't you just make this 50?"

"Sir, this isn't a food stall. You can't do that here."

"All right, sorry." If I wasn't half-listening to what they were saying, I probably wouldn't have caught him whispered, "This sucks. That cheapskate old man, he shoulda given me half of the pay."

"U-Um…"

"Sorry, I'm holding you up there, lady."

My heart leaped. _Why?_

"I can just pay half of it." I offered. I didn't know why I suddenly did that. But then the man turned beaming at me, and I finally understood why I felt my chest paused a second there.

I felt breathless. I was suddenly feeling light, my body turning heavy in an instant. I could feel everything around me spinning, moving until something big pulled me to the ground.

"Hinata!"

The last thing I saw before it was pitch black was bright blue eyes…

* * *

a/n: hi, i hope you guys are liking it so far. please review. thank you (/ u w u )/


End file.
